This invention relates to a shipping carton for glass bottles and pulp inserts for use therewith and a combination thereof.
Shipping cartons have heretofore been provided for glass containers such as wine bottles. Typically such containers have utilized corrugated or chipboard partitions inside the containers to provide support and prevent contact of the containers or bottles with each other. The use of such vertical partitions has a number of disadvantages. Scuffing of the labels carried by the bottles occurs because of the labels contacting the partitions and the box interior during motion of the carton during transportation of the same from one location to another. Such vertical partitions generally require assembly before placement in the cartons thereby increasing the cost for packaging. There is therefore a need for a new and improved shipping carton which overcomes these disadvantages.
In general, it is the object of the present invention to provide a shipping container for glass bottles which makes it possible to eliminate the use of vertical partitions within the carton.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shipping container which has inserts therein which engage the bases of the bottles and the necks of the bottles to maintain spacing between the bottles so that the labels carried by the bottles do not come in contact with each other or with the carton and thereby eliminating scuffing of the labels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shipping carton and inserts of the above character in which the inserts are carried by the minor flaps of the shipping carton.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shipping carton and inserts for use therewith in which the shipping carton can be automatically erected and the inserts incorporated therein by case erecting machinery.
Another object of the invention is to provide an insert of the above character which can be utilized for seating of both the bases and the necks or tops of the glass bottles with the inserts being interchangeable for either the tops or the bases of the bottles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shipping container and inserts for use therewith which reduce packaging costs.
Another object of the invention is to provide inserts of the above character which can be formed utilizing recycled paper pulp.
Another object of the invention is to provide an insert of the above character that is significantly lighter in weight and contributes less dust.